


Бронзово-латный

by klotho_borg



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Depression, Dreams, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: Написано на заявку "Персиваль Грейвз был хорошим другом Тесея Скамандера во время войны, а вот Ньюта не знал вовсе. Теперь ему предоставляется такой шанс".Метафизическая болтовня, неожиданный гость в доме, навязчивые сны, на колу мочало - Нолана "Начало" и другие способы выйти из черной депрессии.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Для моего бро-бро @maya_stina

Тесей Скамандер сидел в углу на колченогом стуле недовольно скрестив руки на груди. Грейвз смотрел на него во все глаза, вяло гадая что это — его очередная галлюцинация от влитых в него Гриндевальдом запрещенных зелий (кажется, несмотря на свои убеждения, он даже не гнушался не-мажескими таблетками) или Тесей действительно был здесь. Судя по всему, более правдоподобным был именно первый вариант. Персиваль даже представить себе не мог, что нужно было посулить Скамандеру чтобы тот перешел на сторону Гриндевальда. И, положа руку на сердце, он мог сказать что хоть немного знал этого рыжего англичанина с убеждениями и повадками более подходящими средневековому пирату — скорее Тесей сам бы перетянул Гриндевальда на свою сторону. Тесей умел убеждать.

Тем временем, призрачный Тесей на стуле смотрел на него немигающим взглядом. Правдоподобная галлюцинация — в последний раз они виделись очень давно, а Грейвз помнил все, и форму рыжей окладистой бороды, и этот знаменитый прищур, не суливший ни врагам, ни однополчанам ничего хорошего, и даже морщинки в уголках глаз. Их, кстати, прибавилось. Да и борода тоже как-то изменилась... Будь у Грейвза силы на такое сложное движение, он бы встряхнул головой в попытке избавиться от наваждения. А так он мог только вяло думать о том, что с этим ненастоящим Тесеем ни в коем случае нельзя разговаривать, это бы было полной и позорнейшей капитуляцией разума Персиваля. Этого никак нельзя было допустить.

Тесей, к его чести, тоже молчал. Но от его пронизывающего взгляда хотелось отползти к дальней стене. Грейвз не мог даже сдвинуться с места, поэтому решил не обращать внимание на галлюцинацию и проанализировать ситуацию. То, что он все еще мог думать, успокаивало и даже вселяло оптимизм. Он был ранен, хотя тут уместнее было бы слово «истерзан», мигрень возвращалась к нему каждые несколько часов — при всем своем магическом гении Гриндевальд был довольно посредственным легиментом, — он не ел уже почти сутки, а горло пересохло без воды, которой тоже осталось не так-то много. И... во имя всех магических сил, был ли здесь этот табурет на котором сейчас восседал Тесей? Или Грейвзу он тоже привиделся в порыве вдохновения?

Он все-таки вяло встряхнул головой, заработав взорвавшийся болью левый висок и тут же прижался им к холодному камню. Тесей в углу остался недвижим. Грейвз отчетливо понял, что в случае с его жизнью счет пошел на часы. Было ужасно неловко умирать в каком-то подвале прямо на глазах у своей галлюцинации. Умирать на глазах у Тесея было еще и почему-то стыдно. На пару мгновений ему вновь стало не все равно, а потом безразличие к собственной участи накатило с новой силой.

— Твое тело не найдут, — тихо произнес Персиваль, обращаясь к самому себе и даже не ужаснулся — говорить с самим собой было вроде как все равно что с галлюцинацией.

Ему уже действительно плевать, а вот призрачный Тесей вроде бы удивленно приподнял брови.

Грейвз знал все, что тот мог ему сказать. Неужели ты вот так сдашься? Неужели дашь ему победить? Борись, морской еж тебя задери.

Воспоминание о любимых ругательствах Тесея на морскую тематику немного позабавили Персиваля. Никто во всем батальоне не ругался лучше него. Его конструкции в несколько этажей даже послушать из соседней части прибегали. Хорошие были бы дни если бы не все остальное.

У Грейвза было так сухо в горле, что он даже не мог попросить прощения у Тесея, за то что подвел его и перестал бороться, и плевать бы уже на то, что это галлюцинация. Он утомленно прикрыл глаза. Он очень, очень устал.

Странный шум, топот и крики он тоже поначалу принял за игры измученного разума. Его звали то по фамилии, то по имени, но он не собирался отвечать. Вот если бы Скамандер рявкнул ему на ухо вместе со званием, то он бы подскочил и даже пошел в бой. А так...

Его ощутимо тряхнули за плечи и он недовольно открыл глаза.

— Мистер Грейвз, сэр, не отключайтесь. Персиваль! Смотрите на меня.

Перед ним сидел рыжий скуластый парень с абсолютно дикими округлившимися глазами. Бардак на голове, россыпь веснушек на щеках и носу, к тому же парень вцепился в него просто железной хваткой — это все снова напомнило Грейвзу Тесея.

— Мое имя — Ньют Скамандер, я пришел вам помочь, не отключайтесь ни в коем случае, слышите?

Персиваль озадаченно моргнул и вдруг неожиданно даже для себя самого тихо проскрипел:

— Скамандер? Что, опять?

Последнее, что он увидел перед тем как окончательно потерять сознание, были приоткрывшиеся в удивлении губы Ньюта.

***

О своей грубости Грейвз вспомнил только на второе или третье пробуждение в нормальных условиях. По счастью, он был окружен только колдомедиками, посетителей к нему не пускали. Кажется, в полу-бреду он спросил у врача о двух вещах — что с Гриндевальдом и где Скамандер, хотя в его случае логичнее было спросить был ли вообще Скамандер. Гриндевальд был в тюрьме, а Скамандер все еще в Нью-Йорке. Успокоившись, Грейвз подумал перед тем как соскользнуть в сон, что сам не уверен про какого из Скамандеров спрашивал.

После того как ему стало чуть лучше, к нему начали приходить. Серафина, следователи, на которых повесили всю грязную и неблагодарную работу по подготовке процесса над Гриндевальдом, и даже Тина Голдштейн, забежавшая на минуточку и оставшаяся на три часа с подробнейшим рассказом о всем, что он вынужденно пропустил. Она практически не скрывала изумления и восхищения, когда рассказывала о Ньюте. Грейвз мог ее понять, но не мог точно так же удивиться его подвигу — про Тесея тоже первое время говорили, что он не умеет ничего, кроме как языком чесать. Неудивительно, что и Ньют... Ньют.

Персиваль знал о нем до обидного мало, если бы это не был брат Тесея, он мог сказать, что с Ньютоном Скамандером они знакомы исключительно шапочно. Грейвз был удивлен, что Ньют вообще узнал его спустя годы. Да, не только узнал, но и разоблачил Гриндевальда, обезвредил его, а потом нашел самого Грейвза. 

Думать о хотя бы о ком-то из Скамандеров было приятнее, чем о Гриндевальде и грозящем насильном отпуске. В этом вопросе Серафина стояла незыблемо, как скала, и более того, Персиваля вдруг окружила странная апатия похожая на ту, которая была у него в плену в самые последние дни. Будь что будет. Он уже так давно не был в отпуске, что забыл как выглядят некоторые комнаты в его доме — все, кроме спальни, кабинета и ванной, если быть честным.

Единственное, что он хорошо помнил из своей до-аврорской жизни, это был Тесей Скамандер. Ньютона Скамандера он запомнил тощим куда-то вечно бегущим почти подростком. Это был определенно не тот человек, который его спас. С этим тоже предстояло разобраться.

Ньют появился в его палате неожиданно — Персиваль проснулся, а тот сидел рядом на стуле и перебирал записи в старом потрепанном блокноте, который буквально разваливался на отдельные страницы у него в руках. Рядом стоял видавший виды чемодан, на который было небрежно наброшено пальто — такое британское, что аж глаза резало. Грейвз осторожно кашлянул, Ньют всплеснул блокнотом в воздухе и тут же бросился поднимать выпавшие листки.

— Мистер Грейвз... мне сказали, что к вам можно, но когда я вошел вы спали, а тут ужасно скрипучая дверь, так что я рискнул остаться.

Грейвз не стал спрашивать, почему Ньют не использовал в таком случае заглушающие чары, или почему сейчас приводит блокнот в порядок вручную, а твердо сказал, еще раз прочистив горло.

— Здравствуй, Ньютон. Я рад, что ты пришел. 

Ньют поднял на него глаза и Грейвза прошило мгновенным узнаванием. У Тесея были темно-серые глаза, цвета штормового моря, у его брата — светло-зеленые, но скулы и нос это было их фамильное достояние. Как и веснушки, щедро рассыпанные по лицу. Иногда Персивалю казалось, что густая рыжая борода это всего лишь часть образа — если бы так громогласно ругался человек без бороды, у людей лопалась бы голова от несоответствия формы и содержания.

Ньют вдруг улыбнулся — быстро и светло, совершенно не натужно, без затаенной жалости.

— Я тоже рад, что удалось к вам пробиться. Забавно, знаете.

— Что именно?

— Только вы называете меня полным именем. Из всех старых знакомых. Новым я сразу представляюсь Ньютом.

— Прости, если тебе не нравится...

— Нет-нет, все в порядке. Это очень веско и солидно звучит. Из ваших уст.

Грейвз прикрыл глаза тщетно пытаясь не улыбнуться в ответ.

— У нас с тобой не настолько большая разница в возрасте, ты вполне можешь перестать мне «выкать».

— Привычка. Как... ты тут?

Персиваль приоткрыл один глаз — в одно мгновение Ньют пытливо смотрел на него и тут же отвел глаза, поправляя блокнот на коленях.

— Лучше, чем было.

Ньют красноречиво хмыкнул.

— Да уж. Врачи ничего толкового не говорят, ни мне, ни Тине, только что ты обязательно поправишься и кризис миновал.

— Неплохие новости.

Ньют стрельнул в него глазами и уставился на блокнот в своих руках.

— Я подумал, что если тебе слишком скучно, то я могу принести газет или книгу — какую скажешь.

— Ньютон. Не суетись, — Персиваль вдруг вспомнил одну интересную вещь о Ньюте — тот всегда куда-то бежал или собирался бежать, спешно прощался перед этим, намеренно выскальзывая из поля зрения собеседника. Вот почему он так его и не запомнил толком. Была ли у этой беготни какая-то цель или хотя бы конечный пункт? Не собирался ли Ньют дождаться встречи с ним, Персивалем, и прыгнуть на ближайший пароход?

Грейвзу нужно было столько у него спросить. Про Гриндевальда, про того мальчика из новых салемцев, про волшебный чемодан с животными — пес уже с ней, незаконностью. Но вместо этого он глупо произнес:

— Как брат?

Ньют не выказал никакого удивления.

— Хорошо. Тоже дослужился до высокого чина в Министерстве. Железной рукой управляет нашими поместьями и всей семьей. Иногда даже вмешивается в мои путешествия — дает наводки на интересные места и животных.

Грейвз улыбнулся. Он был рад, что у Тесея все в порядке. Да и у всех Скамандеров в целом. 

— Передай ему привет от меня, когда окажешься дома.

Ньют по-птичьи наклонил голову.

— Я пока не собираюсь обратно. Решил подзадержаться. Но письмо написать ему могу.

Персиваль выругался про себя — или ему показалось, или Скамандер-младший с истинно британской ненавязчивостью стыдит его за то, что и сам он мог бы уже давно написать Тесею.

Грейвз решил прикинуться дурачком или еще не отошедшим от плена больным человеком. Их переписка с Тесеем увяла много лет назад и свелась к открыткам к Рождеству. Их дороги разошлись и никакой младший брат с мягким укоряющим взглядом не мог на это повлиять.

***

Персиваль понятия не имел, как так получилось, что после выписки он оказался в своем доме вместе с Ньютом и его чемоданом. Скамандер удивительно быстро — даже с учетом их приключений, — спелся с Тиной Голдштейн. С одной стороны ему можно было только поаплодировать, поскольку Тина была не самым простым человеком, а с другой, этот неуемный союз почему-то направил свои силы в его, Грейвза, сторону. Точнее, в сторону ненавязчивой охраны и заботы. Персивалю навешали лапши на уши — что-то о том, что бедному Ньютону негде остановиться, несчастные звери страдают, а от их страданий могут пострадать несчастные маги и не-маги.

Персиваль махнул рукой. После выписки он чувствовал себя странно. Его как будто накрыли большим одеялом и оставили в углу жизни. Бессрочный отпуск и сочувственные взгляды Серафины. Передачки от младшей Голдштейн. Кто-то из подчиненных пытался пробиться к нему с извинениями, но Персиваль притворился спящим, а Ньют вежливо выпроводил нерадивых авроров. Это было к лучшему.

Колдомедики говорили, что это временный эффект от лекарств, но сам Грейвз так не думал. Он просто каким-то образом пережил самый главный провал в своей карьере и жизни и вдруг понял, что ему все равно. Если все, что до этого момента он считал важным и основополагающим так легко улетело в трубу, то, может, на самом деле это было и не так-то важно? Тогда что вообще важно?

В этом странном состоянии Грейвз буквально кожей ощущал минутную рябь на своем коконе спокойствия — в основном, из-за выходок Скамандера и его зверей, которым он, после долгих уговоров, был представлен. Персиваль ощутил любопытство, не более, а звери, казалось, совершенно не впечатлились встречей с ним. И он заметил встревоженный взгляд Тины уже после посещения чемодана, когда он не сказал ни слова о незаконности ввоза хотя бы такого количества магических зверей, не говоря уже об опасности. 

— Был у нас один, которому все пополам было. Казалось, ногу отрезать ему будут, а он и не пикнет, только будет смотреть своими глазами коровьими, — сказал Тесей, сплевывая табак в сторону. Он был равномерно покрыт грязью от сидения в окопе, так, что даже борода потускнела. Зато глаза сверкали привычным Скамандеровским безумием.

Вечером довольно много людей собирались у огня послушать Тесея — обычно он вещал о поместьях и псарнях своего семейства, умудряясь рассказывать об этом так задорно и перемежая с такими шутками, что ни у кого не появлялось ни одной завистливой мысли. Но сегодня тема отчего-то была другая. 

Персиваль не видел лиц людей вокруг, слишком уж было темно, но ощутил, что тема не всем приятна. За несколько месяцев на войне все огрубели и зачерствели, и, что самое печальное — не хотели этого признавать.

— И где же он теперь? — спросил Грейвз просто чтобы разбить тишину. Он не хотел знать — отчего-то ему казалось, что ответ ему не понравится.

— Сам знаешь, — сказал Тесей, выразительно поиграв почти неразличимыми на равномерно сером лице бровями. — Персиваль...

Тесей вдруг подался вперед и разлетелся стаей истошно орущих птиц прямо ему в лицо. Грейвз с криком сел на кровати. В комнате было темно, пусто и слишком жарко. 

Персиваль попытался выпутаться из одеяла и тут же услышал страшный топот по коридору. Он замер на месте. Шаги за дверью стихли, а потом стали более размеренными. Послышался тихий и вкрадчивый голос Ньюта — тот что-то втолковывал очередному сбежавшему зверю. Кажется, упрашивал не будить доброго Персиваля иначе их выгонят.

Грейвз усмехнулся — на самом деле от Ньюта в быту не было никаких проблем. Можно сказать, его присутствие в доме было почти незаметным — чаще всего он торчал в своем чемодане или работал над книгой, как безумный. Персиваль не решался его беспокоить в такие минуты. Однако Ньют все равно умудрялся каким-то образом заботиться о нем — горячим чаем, вовремя предложенной книгой или разговором, когда Персиваль вдруг зависал на одном месте. Эта фирменная английская, или даже скамандеровская забота уже начинала пробиваться даже через его идеальный кокон спокойствия, только вызывала лишь легкое раздражение. Но беситься всерьез и выставлять Ньютона со зверями из дома было совершенно не из-за чего.

Грейвз перевернулся на бок и потер лицо ладонью, пытаясь прогнать кошмар. Кошмар ли?... Он хорошо помнил военные посиделки с Тесеем у огня, некоторые рассказы прочно засели в его памяти. Но был ли этот? Возможно, Персиваль действительно сходил с ума. А возможно в его доме просто жил Ньют — слишком похожий даже не на брата, а на тот образ в голове, который остался после стольких лет. Рыжий, странный, по-своему добрый, с колким чувством юмора, которое еще поди разгляди. И глаза эти — даром что другого цвета, — все равно знакомые. 

Шаги в коридоре смолкли, но Грейвзу отчего-то казалось, что Ньют стоит прямо напротив его двери и чутко вслушивается в каждый шорох. На мгновение Персивалю захотелось раскашляться, или встать с кровати, надеть халат и пойти немного посидеть со своим случайным гостем — все равно неугомонный Скамандер со своей книгой так рано не ложился. Но лишь на мгновение.

Персиваль натянул одеяло повыше и замер на кровати. Звук уходящих шагов был почти неразличим.

***

На утро после кошмара с участием Тесея Персиваль чувствовал себя откровенно плохо. Голова была тяжелой, глаза слипались и при этом их невозможно было закрыть из-за непередаваемого ощущения сухого песка под веками, весь окружающий мир кренился куда-то вбок. Грейвз ухватился было за стену, но отпрянул — под ладонью было непривычно холодно. За завтраком ему кусок в горло не лез, постоянно хотелось пить, при этом в горле подозрительно скребло.

На мгновение Грейвза накрыло паникой — на самом деле он все еще умирает в том подвале, а то, что его нашел Ньют Скамандер, ну право слово, какая чушь! Откуда в Нью-Йорке взяться хотя бы одному Скамандеру, да еще и невесть зачем спасать его, Грейвза, а потом жить у него в доме мягко действуя на нервы. Последнее было вполне в духе Скамандера, но другого. О Ньюте Грейвз по прежнему знал чудовищно мало.

Словно специально разрушая эти упаднические мысли на кухню влетел Ньютон — в измятой рубашке, чем-то измазанных штанах и на удивление чистых ботинках. Во всколоченных еще больше, чем обычно, волосах застряла сухая листва. Палочка была небрежно заложена за ухо. 

— Доброе утро, — мельком бросил Ньют и уставился взгляд на массивные напольные часы. — То есть, уже день.

Персиваль взглянул на часы сам и удивился — уже была половина первого, он никогда не вставал так поздно, даже по редким для его профессии выходным. 

Ньют, тем временем, почему-то оказался совсем близко и вдруг коснулся лба Грейвза обжигающе прохладной ладонью.

— Персиваль, тебе лучше присесть, — произнес он обманчиво спокойным голосом. То, что дело дрянь, можно было понять уже потому, что Ньют смотрел ему прямо в глаза. — У тебя жар.

— Со мной все в порядке, — упрямо сказал Грейвз, при том, что поднявшаяся температура бы многое объяснила.

— Ты весь горишь. Пойдем.

Упрямства Скамандеру тоже было не занимать — он отбуксировал вяло сопротивляющегося Грейвза в гостиную, усадил на диван и быстро послал поисковое заклинание, проверяя вязь охранных чар. Персиваль было удивился этому и тут же отругал сам себя — если бы Ньютон не был внимательным к мелочам, какая-нибудь фантастическая тварь уже давно бы оттяпала ему руку или даже голову. 

— Я сообщу Тине и вызову врача.

— Стой, — Грейвз схватил его за рукав, не позволяя завершить магический пасс палочкой. — Все в порядке, не надо Тины, никого не надо.

Ньют смотрел на него и Персиваль впервые видел на лице бравого магозоолога что-то отдаленно похожее на страх. Будь на этом самом месте Тесей, тот бы поставил его на место одном уничтожающим взглядом, или припечатал невербальным, которые выходили у него не слишком искусно, зато от души, как оплеухи. Но Ньютон сейчас похоже готов был умолять его не упрямиться.

Грейвз даже не заметил движения, которым Ньют перехватил палочку из одной руки в другую и закончил заклинание. 

— Настоящий Скамандер, — потрясенно произнес Персиваль, откидываясь на спинку дивана.

Ньют немного нервно улыбнулся и попытался вытряхнуть листья из спутанных прядей.

Мистер МакГэвин — тот самый пожилой колдомедик, который вел Грейвза в больнице, — уговорил его подняться в спальню. После нескольких манипуляций и вежливой просьбы показать горло он весело хмыкнул и подозвал Ньюта, который нервной тенью топтался в углу.

— Опасности нет, магического вмешательства я не вижу и, похоже, молодой человек, у мистера Грейвза просто самая обычная простуда. Пару зелий и жаропонижающее я вам оставлю, а так побольше пить и спать, и через три дня само пройдет. Здоровье еще не восстановилось толком после длительного лечения, вот и цепляется всякая гадость.

Облегченный вздох Ньюта можно было почти потрогать руками, а вот мистер МакГэвин задумчиво чесал в затылке.

— Только вот ума не приложу, где вы умудрились — на улице не так уж холодно, даже согревающие чары накладывать не нужно, здесь у вас никаких сквозняков...

— Я сам, — сознался Грейвз. — Проснулся ночью, было жарко, открыл окно и забыл про него. Уснул.

Сейчас привычка Ньюта смотреть в сторону сыграла с ним злую шутку — его взгляд перехватил колдомедик и покачал головой так, словно это Скамандер должен был неусыпно сторожить сон Грейвза, позабыв про себя и своих животных, и позорно провалил все задание. После ухода врача, жаропонижающего и почти насильно влитого в него бульона Персиваль растекся на подушках и обратился к Ньюту, который забрался со своими черновиками в кресло у камина и, судя по всему, не собирался никуда уходить:

— Ты вовсе не обязан ходить за мной, как за своими животными. 

Судя по лицу Скамандера, тот перебирал в голове ответные колкости, пытаясь не слишком задеть чувства больного (возможно, на голову) человека.

— Уход за людьми и животными в корне различается, — мягко начал он и тут же припечатал: — хотя бы тем, что животные перестают сопротивляться, когда понимают, что им хотят помочь.

Персиваль вздохнул — сам виноват. Он ведь даже не поблагодарил Ньюта за спасение — просто не мог выдавить слова из горла, как и другие, о том, что ему не нужна ни помощь, ни участие.

— И ведь самое обидное, когда я вчера ловил Дугала, я проходил по коридору и думал заглянуть к тебе, — продолжал тот, как будто рассуждая вслух, — но подумал, что это будет неуместно.

Да уж, неуместно. Британская скромность во всей красе, как и американское упрямство, помноженное на фамильную гордость. Если бы Тесей был здесь, он бы обругал обоих последними словами, несмотря на то, что сам был британцем до мозга костей.

— Кого ловил? — сонно уточнил Грейвз.

— Камуфлори. Все в порядке, он сейчас в чемодане.

— Хорошо. 

Возможно, Ньютон сказал еще что-то, но этого Персиваль уже не услышал, соскользнув в сон.

***

— Лодки жалко, — задумчиво проговорил Тесей и так горестно поморщился, словно это были его личные лодки, которые он собственноручно сколотил в ранней юности и забросил только когда ушел на войну.

Они с Грейвзом медленно брели по скалистому берегу — их батальон снова перебросили и каким-то неведомым чудом у них оказался свободный день. Скамандер отчаянно хотел к морю и небезосновательно — казалось, стылый соленый ветер странным образом успокаивал его, делал мягче и добрее. Персиваль не мог вспомнить, видел ли он огненного Скамандера, у которого, казалось, черт сидел в каждой веснушке, таким умиротворенным. 

И все-таки его беспокоили лодки. Нормальные такие, добротные и вполне целые, невесть почему раскиданные по берегу.

— А что с ними не так?

— Не с ними как раз, а с причалом, — Тесей махнул рукой куда-то в сторону и только тогда Персиваль увидел раскуроченные доски, торчащие из воды бесполезные деревянные перекрытия. Жалкое зрелище.

— Прибрежные скалы расположены слишком близко, от них толком и не отчалишь, так что причал необходим, как видишь, — продолжал объяснять Тесей. — Была буря, или может быть, диверсия, хотя ума не приложу зачем затевать что-то в такой глуши. И результат ты видишь.

— А почему же лодки целы? — дотошно переспросил Персиваль.

Тесей бросил на него странный взгляд.

— Так случается, друг мой, поверь мне. Местные успели вытащить, или... о, я не знаю. Придумай объяснение сам. Так или иначе, лодки не поплывут пока причал не восстановят.

— Быть может, помочь? — Грейвз огляделся — берег был достаточно пустынным, а выплеск магии, который потребовался бы для починки совсем ничтожным.

Скамандер неуловимым движением перехватил его за руку, потянувшуюся было за палочкой.

— Ну что ты, Грейвз, как маленький. Мы уйдем дальше, а магия сколько простоит? Допустим, даже два-три года, а потом какой-нибудь небольшой шторм и привет. Позолота сотрется, свиная кожа остается.

— Что?..

— А то, что восстанавливают такие хорошие добротные вещи, чтобы потому служили долгие годы, только своим трудом и руками. Понадобится очень много хорошего дерева и время.

Почему-то эти слова не успокоили Персиваля. Он испытывал какую-то смутную тоску, только вот не мог вспомнить почему.

— А как же тогда лодки? Что будет с ними? Сначала пропитаются дождем, потом рассохнутся на солнце...

— Персиваль.

— К тому времени, как построят причал, придется делать новые лодки. Какая расточительность.

— Персиваль, посмотри на меня.

Грейвз резко обернулся к Тесею и открыл глаза.

Он был в своей спальне, за окном все еще царствовала ночь, но темноту вокруг разгонял свет ночника и отблески пламени в камине — Ньют всегда, кроме самой первой ночи после визита колдомедика, спал у себя, но маниакально не желал оставлять Персиваля в темноте. Это могло было быть забавно, если бы не тот самый камуфлори, пойманный днем ранее, как-то не вышел к Грейвзу прямо из темноты, грустно мигая. Без света ночника картина была бы куда более ужасающей.

Мистер МакГэвин не подвел — простуда прошла через три дня, а жар спал уже к утру первого. Зато Грейвз вдоволь насладился ломотой в костях и вернувшейся мигренью. Узнав про головные боли, Ньют просветлел лицом, быстро сбегал в какие-то глубины своего чемодана и вернулся с горькой настойкой, от пяти капель которой все как рукой сняло. Оказалось, сам Ньют порой страшно мучается с недосыпа — настолько, что как-то в порыве вдохновения намешал что-то трудносочетаемое, но тем не менее, эффективное. И даже безвредное, по его клятвенным заверениям.

Тесей снился Грейвзу каждую ночь. Иногда они молчали, иногда разговаривали, иногда это было воспоминание, а иногда не пойми что. Самым разумным было бы спросить у Ньюта, или хотя бы мельком упомянуть, — мол, а по ночам мне снится твой брат, к чему бы это, вероятно, к дождю, — но отчего-то от одной этой мысли веяло какой-то нестерпимой жалостью. Персиваль и так был достаточно жалким в глазах Ньюта. 

На третий день своего второго по счету больничного Грейвз выполз из своей спальни и застал Ньюта на кухне, сосредоточенно что-то мешающего в любимой кастрюле прабабки. Пахло варево настолько отвратительно, что Грейвз мгновенно ощутил голод и тягу к жизни.

— Основа для мази, заживляющей раны, — пояснил Скамандер, не отрываясь от методичного помешивания. — Прости, что пришлось воспользоваться твоей кухней, моя походная никуда не годится.

Грейвз пожал плечами.

— Ты куда-то собрался?

Ньют уставился на него во все глаза, рука продолжала движения ложкой.

— С чего бы?

— Мазь от ран просто так не варят. Значит, уже нашел очередную клыкастую и когтистую тварь.

Ньют фыркнул и вернул практически все свое внимание мутной жиже.

— Пока нет. Просто решил занять руки чем-то достаточно нудным, чтобы не разнести тебе дом. 

Персиваль почти умилился — ну надо же, Скамандер настолько переживал за его здоровье, пускай даже и не тот, который перестал обещать нагрянуть с визитом уже лет пять как. Но Ньют с легкостью закончил:

— Глава не пишется, просто ни с места. 

Персиваль проглотил не успевшее сформироваться разочарование и криво улыбнулся.

— Могу прочесть?

Он уже читал черновики Ньюта и нашел их весьма недурственными, хотя и подозревал, что по сравнению с отчетами подчиненных, ему и сочинения младшекурсников Илвермони покажутся шедевром. Впрочем, у Скамандера был интересный слог, а про животных он писал достаточно вдохновенно чтобы увлечь даже самого далекого от темы читателя.

— Да, конечно. — Ньют стрельнул в него взглядом и коротко улыбнулся. — Я рад, что тебе лучше.

Персиваль кивнул. Британская вежливость. Американское вранье и «у меня все в порядке», заложенное прабабкой-ирландкой.

— Скажи, Ньютон, ты любишь море?

Ложка в руке Скамандера замерла, но всего лишь на мгновение. 

— Океан люблю больше. Но вообще, если честно, для меня самое интересное происходит на суше. А вот Тесей у нас настоящий морской волк.

Эта милая ремарка ничего бы не стоила, если бы Грейвз не был уверен, что это был первый раз, когда Скамандер-младший сам, без его наводящих вопросов упоминал старшего. Хотя... стоит ли считать вопрос про море наводящим?

Персиваль не дал развить эту тему и прошел к буфету за кружкой. 

***

Персивалю снился не только Тесей, особенно, когда он мучился от простуды и спал почти все сутки напролет. Однажды ему приснилась Тина Голдштейн, правда не сама она, а лишь голос разноцветных всполохов, расчерчивающих темноту — интересное было переживание. Потом выяснилось, что в тот день она связывалась с Ньютом через камин, но не заходила в дом, так что Грейвз мог вполне услышать ее или считать магический поток в расслабленном состоянии, если такое вообще было возможно.

Ньют снился ему всего один раз — он стоял во внутреннем дворике дома Грейвза сосредоточенный и собранный, как будто готовился подойти к загнанному животному и протягивал руки куда-то вверх, к фонарям. Света, впрочем, не было видно. К рукам Ньюта ластилась тьма, обвивая его запястья и спускаясь все ниже и ниже. В этот раз Персивалю удалось проснуться без крика, но домашняя рубашка в которой он спал пропиталась потом настолько, что ее можно было выжимать. Настоящий Ньют бодро бегал по дому, ругал очередную сбежавшую зверушку — на этот раз нюхлера, — а затем принес Персивалю лекарства и читал в кресле у камина свои черновики пока тот снова не уснул.

По всем параметрам выходило, что лучше уж видеть во сне Тесея.

К Ньюту в доме Персиваль привык до странного быстро и спустя какое-то время даже признался самому себе, что в одиночестве он бы просто поехал крышей. А вот один в меру буйный британский магозоолог с невоспитанными питомцами весьма его развлекали. Слово-то какое, «развлекали». Раньше Персиваль и в страшном сне представить себе не мог, чтобы на его должности и при его образе жизни ему могли бы потребоваться какие-то дополнительные развлечения. Несмотря на все доводы рассудка казалось, что он довольно много потерял с такой принципиальной позицией.

Грейвз знал, что Ньют уедет, это был лишь вопрос времени — скоро, или очень скоро. Даже имея о нем парочку смутных воспоминаний и немного познакомившись сейчас, было понятно, что это не тот человек, который сидит на месте. Возможно, что-то могло привязать его к условному «дому», но это был точно не больной уставший мракоборец почти что в отставке. 

Поэтому когда в одно утро Ньютон вышел к завтраку без привычной мягкой улыбки на лице, Персиваль уже знал, что он услышит дальше.

— Мне нужно уехать, — Ньют привычно смотрел в сторону и сжимал угол стола так, будто тот сделал ему что-то нехорошее.

— Все-таки нашелся кто-то достаточно клыкастый и шипастый чтобы привлечь твое внимание? — попытался пошутить Грейвз.

Ньют быстро вскинул на него глаза — похоже, он и вправду был расстроен.

— Нет. Я еду домой. Тесей прислал письмо и просит приехать как можно скорее.

— Надеюсь, у вас там все в порядке?

— Да-да, но у Тесея вдруг появилось что-то безотлагательное и требующее моей консультации.

— Что ж, тогда хорошо, — Персиваль попытался вернуться к своей газете, но не мог прочесть ни строчки. — Тогда передавай все-таки привет брату от меня.

Он знал, что Ньют уедет, так же как и знал много лет назад, что когда война закончится, то они с Тесеем разойдутся как в море корабли и открытки на Рождество будут их общением. Так и случилось, хотя и прорицатель из Грейвза всегда был дерьмовый. 

— Тесей приглашает и тебя тоже. 

Что ж, и этот поворот был весьма ожидаем.

— Это весьма лестно слышать, но...

— Он просил меня уговорить тебя, но если бы я знал как, — Ньют неловко пожал плечами. 

— Ньютон, я не могу вот так все бросить. Мой бессрочный отпуск все-таки не увольнение и вряд ли мне сейчас можно покидать страну, особенно в свете дела Гриндевальда.

— Тина говорила, что никаких бумаг даже не создавалось.

Персиваль тяжело вздохнул — ну, конечно, Ньют уже всесторонне изучил вопрос при неизменной поддержке Голдштейн. 

— Послушай, это пустой разговор. Я, может, и хотел бы поехать, но не уверен, что готов  
Понимаешь?

Давить на жалость было совсем паскудным приемом и, видимо, Скамандер тоже так считал, потому что вдруг весь подобрался и как-то совершенно отстраненно произнес:

— Да, конечно. Я могу оставить чемодан на пару часов? Хочу сходить купить билет. Я быстро.

— Без проблем. И я правда приеду. Но только чуть позже. Так и передай Тесею.

Ньют кивнул и поспешно скрылся в коридоре.

Грейвз сам не знал, что заставило его связать себя фактически обещанием старому другу, да еще и через Ньюта, но в самом деле, почему бы и нет? Просто не сейчас, а неизвестно когда. Хотя сейчас он был откровенно лишним и в МАКУСА, и в городе, и даже в деле Гриндевальда. Согласись он на поездку, Пиквери бы может и не пришла бы попрощаться, но заговор на дорожку бы точно прочитала. Но мысль ехать через весь океан чтобы с неловкостью взглянуть в глаза старому другу и увидеть там только жалость, казалась слегка чересчур для и без того бурной эмоциональной жизни Грейвза в последние несколько месяцев.

 

— Грейвз! Эй, Грейвз! 

Тесей грубо схватил его за локоть и рванул на себя, вынуждая сойти с ровной чистой посыпанной песком дорожки в высокую траву. Ноги мгновенно промокли — вероятно, недавно был дождь. Грейвз не помнил.

— Что ты делаешь? Куда идешь? — допытывался Скамандер с упорством, напоминающим одержимость его брата животными. 

— Пусти, — Грейвз недовольно встряхнул рукой, но Тесей вцепился как клещ. — Я иду прямо. Иду дальше. 

— А куда ты идешь, дурья твоя башка? У тебя в голове что, водоросли, а я все это время не замечал?

— Все это время ты сидел в своей Англии и многого не замечал.

Глаза Тесея опасно прищурились и он усмехнулся уголком рта — он всегда делал так, когда что-то крайне его бесило, но решить проблему прямо сейчас не было возможности.

— Ах, значит, это я виноват в том, что после войны поехал домой. А также в том, что ты сделал то же самое, а потом перестал мне писать спустя три года.

— Да, Скамандер, давай поругаемся прямо у меня во сне.

Тесей вдруг отпустил его руку и изумленно моргнул, делаясь еще больше похожим на Ньюта, с единственным отличием — он не отводил глаза. Никогда.

— Значит, ты уже осознаешь, что это — сон. Что ж, неплохо.

Грейвз зябко передернул плечами и переступил с одной ноги на другую. Да, это был сон, но грязь под ногами хлюпала весьма реалистично.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь, Скамандер?

— Ответов. Всего-то на два вопроса. Я повторю, не беспокойся: что ты делаешь? Куда ты идешь?

— На первый ты ответил — я иду. Прямо. Вперед. 

— Зачем?

— Это уже третий вопрос.

— Вы не собьете меня своей допросной техникой, аврор Грейвз, — Тесей шутливо погрозил ему пальцем и тут же сделался серьезным. — Это подпункт вопроса «куда?». Куда именно ты идешь? Что ты надеешься там найти? Каков конечный пункт твоего путешествия?

— А разве обязательно нужно иметь представление о конечном пункте? Возможно, путешествовать стоит исключительно ради процесса, — сказал Персиваль, заметив, что его забавляет эта странная софистика прямо у него во сне.

Скамандер в ответ едва не хлопнул себя по лбу от бессилия, но в итоге просто всплеснул руками.

— Какой же ты упрямый, Персиваль, гремлин тебя задери, — очень тихо и очень спокойно сообщил он. — Я думал, что с годами это качество как-то рассосется.

— Интересно, как же?

— Черт тебя знает. Ты всегда был непредсказуемым.

Грейвз вдруг почувствовал себя неуютно — впервые с момента своего освобождения. Все как будто было не так, неправильно, не по-настоящему. Стоять здесь, говорить с Тесеем, пусть даже тем, который ему снится, было в корне неверно. Зря он свернул с дороги. Нужно было заканчивать разговор.

Тесей снова схватил его за руку, на этот раз за запястье, и почти умоляюще заглянул в глаза.

— Персиваль, не дури. Ты же чувствуешь, что происходит. Не можешь не чувствовать. Ты никогда не был таким. Я знаю, тебе больно и плохо, но не пытайся покончить с этим, не позволяй ему выиграть. 

Персиваль отшатнулся бы, если бы удалось высвободить руку.

— С чем покончить? В чем выиграть?

— А то ты сам не знаешь. Не поверю, что вам в Илвермони не преподавали даже азы сновидчества. 

Персиваль обернулся на дорогу — та подозрительно мигнула и вообще все вокруг как-то подернулось рябью. Острое понимание происходящего вдруг захлестнуло Грейвза с головой. Как он мог настолько упиваться своими страданиями, точнее, попытками скрыть их от самого себя, чтобы не видеть ничего вокруг! А еще аврор называется.

— Не вини себя, — тут же сказал Тесей.

Персиваль в ответ до боли вцепился в его руку.

— Ты нарушил едва ли не все сновидческие законы разом, но мы все еще здесь. Это потрясающе.

— Ничего особенного, если знать нужные пути, — отмахнулся Тесей. — Перси, у нас очень мало времени. Нужно, чтобы ты понял, что происходит.

— Я понимаю.

— Нет. 

— Тесей, оставь меня в покое, серьезно. Я выкарабкаюсь сам — не впервой, схожу к колдомедикам, сдамся на руки сестрам Голдштейн, если ты боишься за мое самочувствие.

Скамандер горестно покачал головой — он действительно был очень, очень расстроен.

— Лодки, помнишь? Лодки бессмысленны без причала, Тесей.

— Но чтобы отстроить причал нужно время, Персиваль, — веско ответил тот. — А для начала, нужно просто выйти к морю и увидеть, что причал разбило бурей.

— У меня больше нет времени. Оно как будто исчезло, мне постоянно кажется, что я все еще там, в подвале, умираю от обезвоживания и ран глядя на твой призрак. Времени нет, или его бесконечно мало для меня. Я все еще там.

— Но на самом деле это не так, и ты знаешь об этом. Тебя спас Ньют. — Тесей схватил его за плечи и встряхнул, очень знакомо. Скулы у него были скамандеровские, фамильные, а вот глаза — цвета штормового неба. — Не дай ему победить, Персиваль.

В этот раз Грейвз был абсолютно точно уверен, что проснулся от собственного крика. С его кровати молниеносно слетело нечто достаточно крупных размеров и абсолютно невидимое, шмыгнуло за дверь и пронеслось по коридору. Персиваль обессиленно упал на подушки, вытирая холодный пот со лба.

Ньют появился в его комнате спустя минуту, с камуфлори на руках. Он был в своих рабочих штанах и рубашке, но босиком, пальцы и правая щека испачканы чернилами. Спал ли неугомонный Скамандер хоть когда нибудь? И почему не пользовался самопишущим пером? 

Первым делом Ньют снова проверил охранные чары, не обращая внимание на возражения Грейвза — все было чисто. 

— Просто плохой сон, — устало сказал Персиваль.

Ньютон тяжело вздохнул и присел на дальний край кровати, осторожно укладывая камуфлори рядом. В комнате было абсолютно тихо, разве что уютно потрескивал камин, заставляя забыть о призрачной сырости травы в собственном сне. Ньют разглядывал Грейвза не таясь и не отводя взгляд в сторону, а тот почему-то не возражал против такой бесцеремонности. 

— Когда ты понял, что он — это не я? — негромко спросил Персиваль. То, что нужно было спросить с самого начала.

Ньют поморщился.

— Я хотел бы сказать «сразу же, как только увидел», но это не так. Конечно, я думал, что ты — тот ты, хороший друг Тесея, — не мог так измениться за какой-то десяток лет... Но я ведь не знал тебя толком. Так что я понял только когда Гриндевальд начал ошибаться по-крупному. 

— Это не твоя вина. Как бы не были мы дружны тогда с Тесеем, а с тобой действительно пересекались только пару раз и даже не говорили толком. Я тоже тебя не знаю и не уверен, что сейчас узнал в должной мере.

Ньют горько усмехнулся и легко погладил камуфлори по мерцающей шерсти.

— В этом вся проблема, верно? Никогда нельзя наверняка сказать, что знаешь кого-то.

Персиваль устало прикрыл глаза — он старался даже не думать обо всем этом лишний раз, иначе неизвестно в какие дебри можно зайти даже без ровной дороги.

— Тесей очень хочет, чтобы ты приехал, правда, — вдруг сказал Ньют. — И в письме настоятельно просил меня уговорить тебя.

— Он успел донести эту мысль даже до меня, — Грейвз усмехнулся и открыл глаза. — Я не знал, что Тесей — сновидец.

— Нет, его дар не в этом. Он... — Ньют запнулся и пошевелил в воздухе пальцами. — видит пути достижения цели. Дороги, тропинки — не знаю как объяснить. Тебе лучше спросить у него самого, хотя, должен предупредить, он отвратительно поясняет для того кто, вынужден ежедневно проводить совещания на сотню человек.

— Я это помню. Он совсем не изменился, ведь так?

Любой другой на этот вопрос бы улыбнулся или просто отшутился, но Ньют, казалось, стал еще серьезнее — хотя куда уже, — и сосредоточенно сжал губы, будто решал в уме уравнение по трансфигурации.

— С одной стороны он все такой же, а с другой... Он очень изменился. Иногда я вижу совсем незнакомого человека, а иногда проглядывает что-то давно забытое. Я думаю, для людей это нормально. 

Персиваль расхохотался, попытался извиниться, но рассмеялся снова. Ньют, по счастью, не обиделся, а лишь улыбнулся и махнул рукой.

— На самом деле я бы тоже хотел, чтобы ты поехал. 

Персиваль вздохнул и все еще посмеиваясь покачал головой.

— Вы, Скамандеры, одинаковые. Знаете, как надавить на человека так, чтобы он не смог отказать.

Ньют изумленно вскинул брови, мол, не понимаю о чем ты говоришь, но глаза его тоже смеялись.

— Все, кто знает нас с Тесеем, говорят, что мы совершенно непохожи. 

— Я бы так не сказал. И да, и нет. Родственники, наверное.

Скамандер тонко улыбнулся — как будто бы специально отзеркаливая улыбку брата. После всех этих дней определенно нельзя было сказать, будто Ньют полностью зациклен на своих животных и совсем не замечает людей. Он замечал, еще как. Просто не всегда знал, что делать с полученными данными и как их применить.

— Я поеду, — вдруг сказал Грейвз, неожиданно решив для себя все в одночасье. — Даже прямо завтра, с тобой. Лучше ошарашить Пиквери моим отъездом и быстро исчезнуть, прежде, чем она заставит меня подписать какие-нибудь бумаги. Голдштейн права, пока что у них ничего нет на меня. 

Ньют просиял, но ответил так спокойно, будто знал, что рано или поздно добьется такого решения.

— Отлично. Купить еще один билет завтра не будет проблемой, я уверен. А вот Тесей страшно обрадуется.

— Знаю я, как он обрадуется — ребра потом болят, а я уже не в той форме, — проворчал Персиваль, вспоминая совершенно не английские медвежьи объятия Скамандера-старшего.

Они снова замолчали. Ньют гладил задремавшего камуфлори, а вот у Грейвза сна не было ни в одном глазу. Нужно было желать друг другу спокойной ночи и отсыпаться перед поездкой, но Персиваль четко понимал, что не хочет оставаться один. Не хочет возвращения странных снов, дороги, травы, тумана — что-то подсказывало ему, что Тесей сегодня больше не появится.

— Я, наверное, сегодня уже не усну, — задумчиво произнес Ньют, снова привычно глядя куда-то вбок. — Хочешь, заварю чаю?

Грейвз откинул одеяло и потянулся за халатом.

— Пошли уже вместе посидим.

***

Провожать их на причал пришла Тина Голдштейн. Грейвз любезно перекинулся с ней парой фраз и прошел вперед, чтобы предоставить возможность попрощаться с Ньютом без помех. Он случайно обернулся один раз и увидел, как Скамандер коснулся щеки Тины — жестом щемящей нежности, которой он не испытывал уже много лет и стал так редко замечать вокруг. 

Грейвз усмехнулся — даже если у этой пары совершенно ничего не выйдет, их знакомство в любом случае окажется полезным для обоих. Порпентине всегда не хватало некоторой бесшабашности и легкости в поступках, а Ньютону наоборот серьезности, хотя в упорстве и преданности своему делу они были очень похожи. Интересно, что сказал бы глядя на эту картину Тесей? Он всегда относился к младшему брату несколько снисходительно, забывая о том, что тот уже взрослый. Правда было это очень много лет назад.

Все их путешествие в Англию прошло очень спокойно, даже привычные кошмары Грейвза не беспокоили его. Тесей тоже не появлялся — возможно, потому что они находились на корабле и найти путь к постоянно движущейся цели было сложнее. Они с Ньютом больше не заговаривали об этом. Молчал Грейвз и о том, что видел Тесея в последний день плена — он решил воспользоваться добрым советом и поговорить с давним другом сам.

Все эти годы отдалили их с Тесеем друг от друга, но отчего-то именно сейчас Грейвз не боялся будущего разговора и не стыдил самого себя за невнимание и нарушение старых обещаний не теряться. 

Тесей встречал их прямо на причале. Он как будто бы прогуливался среди портовой суеты в не-мажеском костюме-тройке из светло-рыжей ткани — чувство стиля у братьев Скамандеров было тоже одно на двоих, — но выглядел все равно как старый пират, высматривающий добычу. Грейвз никак не мог перестать улыбаться. Ньют тоже улыбался и вдруг замахал руками — Тесей их заметил, но Персивалю пришлось придержать своего неуемного спутника за локоть, чтобы тот не свалился в воду. Мировая магозоология существенно пострадала бы от такой потери.

Тесей первым делом сгреб в объятия его, Грейвза, почти оторвал от земли и застыл на месте. Он молчал, Персиваль тоже боялся даже поздороваться, потому что в глазах предательски щипало, а сердце стучало как сумасшедшее. 

— Какой же ты упрямец, Грейвз, — хрипло пробормотал вдруг Тесей и убрал одну руку, для того чтобы через секунду притиснуть к ним еще и Ньюта.

Младший Скамандер сдавленно ругнулся и недовольно засопел куда-то в висок Грейвза. Их отпустили через несколько секунд — Тесей отступил на два шага и смерил обоих таким взглядом, будто они были его личным трофеем добытым в долгом плавании.

— Ну что, салаги, небось, укачало в дороге? Добро пожаловать в Англию! — пророкотал он и сам рассмеялся.

Ньют закатил глаза и переглянулся с Грейвзом. Некоторые вещи не менялись.


End file.
